The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for oral inhalation of drugs or other medications.
Some respiratory diseases respond to treatment via direct application of a drug. Such drugs are typically in a powdered format such that the delivery of the drug into the patient is achieved by inhaling the drug via the patient's mouth. As a result, the drug is deposited directly into the patient's respiratory system which can maximize the utilization of the drug. The powdered drug can also be used for treatment of diseases other than those of the respiratory system. The drug is deposited on the very large surface areas of the respiratory tract so that the drug is rapidly absorbed into the blood stream. The application of the drug via inhalation can advantageously replace drug of administration by injection, tablet, or other means.
A handheld inhalation device is typically used to transfer the drug from a drug container, such as a packet, into the patient's respiratory system. The device usually includes a mouthpiece that inserts into the patient's mouth. The patient inserts the drug container into the device and then inhales from the mouthpiece to initiate airflow into the drug container and into the device. The airflow sweeps the drug out of the container, into the device, and into the patient's mouth where the drug passes into the patient's respiratory system.
Current drug inhalation devices can be cumbersome and difficult to use. Thus, there is a need for improved devices and methods for transferring a drug to a patient via the patient's respiration.